Keep Your Enemies Close
by luvanime'nmanga4ever
Summary: When something happens to the Inuyasha gang... Who will help them survive?
1. The beginning

Chapter: 1 The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I Herby state, On this Date, So people don't sue, I bring this confession to you, I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru...., But I wish someday to.  
  
######################  
  
"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru, a famliar, annoying voice said.  
"This will end you!" Inuyasha said as he prepared the wind scar, "You will not escape again!"  
"Kagome, stand with Miroku and Sango..." Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome quickly ran back; while she was running something bit her arm,  
"Ouch, stupid mosquito..." She mumbled; itching her arm.  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked because there was an annoyed look on Kagome's face.  
"That stupid mosquito just bit me! Hey, watch out it's on you!"Sango looked at her arm and quickly smashed it...  
"THAT'S THE SECOND MOSQUITO THAT BIT ME TODAY!!" Yelled Kagome, itching her arm.  
"What the hell are you yelling for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha said in annoience.  
" Oh, sorry, nothing..." Kagome looked down with an embarassed look on her face.  
  
The battle between the brothers has gone on for hours....  
  
Kagome starts to turn pale, and she starts to feel weak...her eyes turn glassy looking with a yellowish tint in them. Meanwhile, Sango is feeling weak and dissy.  
  
Inuyasha jumps back in pain from Sesshomaru's attack. "Iorn weaver soul stealer!" He yells as he launches his attack. Sesshomaru easily dodges it.  
"Spare me..." Sesshomaru smirks.  
"Ggrrrrrrrrrr.........." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back not even thinking he did.' I wonder why Kagome hasn't done anything yet....' He tought for a split second trying it focus on her skinny body. 'What?! Kagome! What happened?... Sesshomaru?...no it couldn't of been him...grrr.'  
When Kagome noticed him starring at her with wondering, surprised eyes, she looked at him and just made out a simple smile, trying to cheeer him on. Inuyasha didn't care about his fight just as long as Kagome was ok. He ran to her, knowing something is terribly wrong. As he ran he saw Miroku buissy with the poisioness bugs, and Sango gripping her stomach and her eyes slammed tight.  
  
" Look Sessy, he's leaving! Hurray he gave up...I knew you would win!" Rin exclaimed joyfully as she ran up and hugged his(Sesshomaru's) leg, knowing that he would not push her away and would protect her.  
Sesshomaru had to keep close watch on what Inuyasha was doing, for he knew very well that Inuyasha never backed down. As he watched Inuyasha run, he remember the inncient that happened yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Janken!" Rin screamed.  
Sesshomaru had just fallen asleep, finally entrusting them with his sword after how long; took off his sword before he fell asleep.  
"Wha...My Sword!" Sesshomaru immediently waking up, wide awake, and saw Janken sneaking off with the tenseiga. But Janken, filled with Naraku's spell, could not stop.  
Naraku soon knew that Sesshomaru would kill Janken, and he (Naraku) wouldn't get the sword. So he had Janken put a spell over Rin too, Rin picked up his other sword and stood in front of Sesshomaru, guarding Janken, ready to attack. Sesshomaru could not find it in himself to kill the girl, even to bring her back to life again. So he let Janken go. Soon after that Naraku let Rin slowly slip out of his spell.  
Once fully in control of her body, Rin began crying..." I'm s-s-sorry , I d-d-didn't mean to." She said almost in shock dropping the sword.  
"That's ok... The sword was useless." He said, knowing that it protected him numarous times. As soon as he said that, he felt a huge burdon upon him, as if a part of him was missing. He kelt down, and Rin ran into his arms; he hugged her and made her calm...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sessy, Sessy, when is Janken coming back? I miss him."  
Seeshomaru flashed back into reality as he herd the question, he had no answer, so he looked down at the girl hugging his leg with a concerned look. He then turned his attention to Inuyasha...  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her just in time for her to fall into his arms.  
"Inu-Inu Ya-Yasha," Kagome barely made out the word; wispering so only inuyasha's dog ears could hear.  
Soon after, free of bugs, Miroku looked over to Sango... Sango fell to her knees. Miroku picked up Sango carefully. Sango looked at Miroku and managed to make out a small smile, before she was overwhelemed by unconcousness. Miroku, on the verdge of tears, muttered, " Damn it... Sango wake up, please.!."  
Inuyasha's hands were shaking for the first time; he was overwhelemed by shock as Kagome quickly fell asleep in his arms. "Ka-Kagome?!... N- No!...," were the only words he could say.  
He and Miroku exchanged looks of worry and then Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, just standing there staring... He(Inuyasha) began to put Kagome down gentally.  
"Be prepared, Inuyasha, it is never over...until another time... BE PREPARED!" Sesshomaru said as he glared into his brother's eyes 18 yards away. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to thank him. With that he turn to Rin who had jumped back, letting go of his leg, in surprise of him yelling to Inuyasha.  
"Let's go,"  
"But, But...?!" Rin protested, confused.  
He knew whatever had gotten Kagome and Sango might overwhelem Rin too.  
"Let's go, it's not safe for you."  
He picked up Rin and cradled her in his arms. She fell asleep a few minutes after they left Inuyasha.  
  
#########################  
  
Sooooooooooooo.... how'd ya like it?? This was my first ff but flames are allowed. I want to improve my story any way possible. If there is a spelling error sorry...if you want you can tell me. This story wasn't made for me it was made for you guys and gals! So tell me how you like it.... Please rr...  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell did you do to Kagome, woman?! Me: Well nothing ....you'll have to read to find out....he..he...he.... Inuyasha: Well, how many chapters do you have written...?? Me: Oh, I'm on my eighth....hmmm....[in deep thought] Inuyasha: What?! Me: Oh nottin... Kagome:[done reading chapter...] please don't make me die.... Inuyasha: I'll make shure she doesn't [he pulls out the tensagia] Me:['] Kagome help!!! Kagome: Sit Boy! That is no way of treating a new author...Sorry bout that Britt... Inuyasha: GRRRRRR.....don't do that I was just tryin to protect you! Me: Sorry it was my falt...--' Kagome: That's ok you just make sure people review! Inuyasha: I'll show Miroku and Sango and see how they like it....I liked it...() I kicked Sesshomaru's butt... Me: Well..........ummmm....(--') Kagome: What she's tryin to say is you guys tied... Inuyasha: No see... "Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru's butt..." Me: Hey you wrote that in... GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!! Don't change my story!! [Inuyasha runs away with the first chappy] Sesshomaru: oooookkkkk Me: Ahhh.... How did you get here?!... Miroku: Hey you made me almost cry?![interrupting me] Sango: You made me unconcous?!...Well at least in your story Miroku didn't....[feels a hand on her butt] [She slaps Miroku] Rin: that one hurt [Inuyasha comes back] Inuyasha: Hey who wants to act out the scene?! Janken: Not me! Everybody else but me: I do!! Me: I'm outta here [takes the rest of the chappies and leaves] Seeshomaru: Janken, act out your part? [gives Janken the death glare] Janken: Y-Yes, my lord Naraku: Aren't we forgetting some people...called the READERS!! Miroku: ooppps... Everyone but me: Please review for Britt! Me: [I reappearChapter: 1 The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I Herby state, On this Date, So people don't sue, I bring this confession to you, I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru...., But I wish someday to.  
  
######################  
  
"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru, a famliar, annoying voice said.  
"This will end you!" Inuyasha said as he prepared the wind scar, "You will not escape again!"  
"Kagome, stand with Miroku and Sango..." Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome quickly ran back; while she was running something bit her arm,  
"Ouch, stupid mosquito..." She mumbled; itching her arm.  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked because there was an annoyed look on Kagome's face.  
"That stupid mosquito just bit me! Hey, watch out it's on you!"Sango looked at her arm and quickly smashed it...  
"THAT'S THE SECOND MOSQUITO THAT BIT ME TODAY!!" Yelled Kagome, itching her arm.  
"What the hell are you yelling for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha said in annoience.  
" Oh, sorry, nothing..." Kagome looked down with an embarassed look on her face.  
  
The battle between the brothers has gone on for hours....  
  
Kagome starts to turn pale, and she starts to feel weak...her eyes turn glassy looking with a yellowish tint in them. Meanwhile, Sango is feeling weak and dissy.  
  
Inuyasha jumps back in pain from Sesshomaru's attack. "Iorn weaver soul stealer!" He yells as he launches his attack. Sesshomaru easily dodges it.  
"Spare me..." Sesshomaru smirks.  
"Ggrrrrrrrrrr.........." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back not even thinking he did.' I wonder why Kagome hasn't done anything yet....' He tought for a split second trying it focus on her skinny body. 'What?! Kagome! What happened?... Sesshomaru?...no it couldn't of been him...grrr.'  
When Kagome noticed him starring at her with wondering, surprised eyes, she looked at him and just made out a simple smile, trying to cheeer him on. Inuyasha didn't care about his fight just as long as Kagome was ok. He ran to her, knowing something is terribly wrong. As he ran he saw Miroku buissy with the poisioness bugs, and Sango gripping her stomach and her eyes slammed tight.  
  
" Look Sessy, he's leaving! Hurray he gave up...I knew you would win!" Rin exclaimed joyfully as she ran up and hugged his(Sesshomaru's) leg, knowing that he would not push her away and would protect her.  
Sesshomaru had to keep close watch on what Inuyasha was doing, for he knew very well that Inuyasha never backed down. As he watched Inuyasha run, he remember the inncient that happened yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Janken!" Rin screamed.  
Sesshomaru had just fallen asleep, finally entrusting them with his sword after how long; took off his sword before he fell asleep.  
"Wha...My Sword!" Sesshomaru immediently waking up, wide awake, and saw Janken sneaking off with the tenseiga. But Janken, filled with Naraku's spell, could not stop.  
Naraku soon knew that Sesshomaru would kill Janken, and he (Naraku) wouldn't get the sword. So he had Janken put a spell over Rin too, Rin picked up his other sword and stood in front of Sesshomaru, guarding Janken, ready to attack. Sesshomaru could not find it in himself to kill the girl, even to bring her back to life again. So he let Janken go. Soon after that Naraku let Rin slowly slip out of his spell.  
Once fully in control of her body, Rin began crying..." I'm s-s-sorry , I d-d-didn't mean to." She said almost in shock dropping the sword.  
"That's ok... The sword was useless." He said, knowing that it protected him numarous times. As soon as he said that, he felt a huge burdon upon him, as if a part of him was missing. He kelt down, and Rin ran into his arms; he hugged her and made her calm...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sessy, Sessy, when is Janken coming back? I miss him."  
Seeshomaru flashed back into reality as he herd the question, he had no answer, so he looked down at the girl hugging his leg with a concerned look. He then turned his attention to Inuyasha...  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her just in time for her to fall into his arms.  
"Inu-Inu Ya-Yasha," Kagome barely made out the word; wispering so only inuyasha's dog ears could hear.  
Soon after, free of bugs, Miroku looked over to Sango... Sango fell to her knees. Miroku picked up Sango carefully. Sango looked at Miroku and managed to make out a small smile, before she was overwhelemed by unconcousness. Miroku, on the verdge of tears, muttered, " Damn it... Sango wake up, please.!."  
Inuyasha's hands were shaking for the first time; he was overwhelemed by shock as Kagome quickly fell asleep in his arms. "Ka-Kagome?!... N- No!...," were the only words he could say.  
He and Miroku exchanged looks of worry and then Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, just standing there staring... He(Inuyasha) began to put Kagome down gentally.  
"Be prepared, Inuyasha, it is never over...until another time... BE PREPARED!" Sesshomaru said as he glared into his brother's eyes 18 yards away. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to thank him. With that he turn to Rin who had jumped back, letting go of his leg, in surprise of him yelling to Inuyasha.  
"Let's go,"  
"But, But...?!" Rin protested, confused.  
He knew whatever had gotten Kagome and Sango might overwhelem Rin too.  
"Let's go, it's not safe for you."  
He picked up Rin and cradled her in his arms. She fell asleep a few minutes after they left Inuyasha.  
  
#########################  
  
Sooooooooooooo.... how'd ya like it?? This was my first ff but flames are allowed. I want to improve my story any way possible. If there is a spelling error sorry...if you want you can tell me. This story wasn't made for me it was made for you guys and gals! So tell me how you like it.... Please rr...  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell did you do to Kagome, woman?! Me: Well nothing ....you'll have to read to find out....he..he...he.... Inuyasha: Well, how many chapters do you have written...?? Me: Oh, I'm on my eighth....hmmm....[in deep thought] Inuyasha: What?! Me: Oh nottin... Kagome:[done reading chapter...] please don't make me die.... Inuyasha: I'll make shure she doesn't [he pulls out the tensagia] Me:['] Kagome help!!! Kagome: Sit Boy! That is no way of treating a new author...Sorry bout that Britt... Inuyasha: GRRRRRR.....don't do that I was just tryin to protect you! Me: Sorry it was my falt...--' Kagome: That's ok you just make sure people review! Inuyasha: I'll show Miroku and Sango and see how they like it....I liked it...() I kicked Sesshomaru's butt... Me: Well..........ummmm....(--') Kagome: What she's tryin to say is you guys tied... Inuyasha: No see... "Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru's butt..." Me: Hey you wrote that in... GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!! Don't change my story!! [Inuyasha runs away with the first chappy] Sesshomaru: oooookkkkk Me: Ahhh.... How did you get here?!... Miroku: Hey you made me almost cry?![interrupting me] Sango: You made me unconcous?!...Well at least in your story Miroku didn't....[feels a hand on her butt] [She slaps Miroku] Rin: that one hurt [Inuyasha comes back] Inuyasha: Hey who wants to act out the scene?! Janken: Not me! Everybody else but me: I do!! Me: I'm outta here [takes the rest of the chappies and leaves] Seeshomaru: Janken, act out your part? [gives Janken the death glare] Janken: Y-Yes, my lord Naraku: Aren't we forgetting some people...called the READERS!! Miroku: ooppps... Everyone but me: Please review for Britt! Me: [I reappears magically] please!![then I mysteriously vanish] 


	2. Dreams to Reality

sssssssssooooooooooo... is it just me or did my first chappy copy twice cause i went on search and it came up that way... I guess if it did you get a chappy twice.... This chapter is dedicated to my big 1 reviewer....**Ringseeker**!! You're awsome!! Well onto the next chappy!!! ( hopin it's good...)  
  
#go to www.inuyasha.i8.com and then scroll down, and on the left side, the 13th title down will say: Inuyasha music page... click on it then it will show songs.... click on the songs see if any of the songs match up to my chappies...(if you want the words go to www.inuyashaworld.com and click on song lyrics at the top, then click on the songs you want)#  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, www.inuyashaworld.com, or www.inuyasha.i8.com(me crying I want to own Inuyasha ... He's so cute when he turns human...)  
_  
[ ]= my dumb annoying pop ups...  
  
Chapter: 2  
Dreams to Reality  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
" You alright?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
"Yeah...I hope Shippo's alright, he must still be helping Kiada," Miroku said solomly.  
"You have everything? I can carry her bomerang...umm..." Inuyasha said trying to get Miroku to talk. [I didn't know how to spell Sango's weapon, so I decided to go with bomarang which I don't know how to spell either.]  
"Oh, I got it, You ok with Kagome's back pack?"  
"Sure."Inuyasha added. [ Just so there isn't any confusion Miroku is carrying Sango and Inuyasha is carrying Kagome...]  
There was dead silence until they got about to Kiada's village.  
Inuyasha had to find something to talk about. He tryed to put the picture out of his mind, but it was there haunting him... the picture of Kagome's face, the way she looked, the dull smile; He couldn't stand it,  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted out, as he fell to the ground; still holding Kagome in his arms, her back pack on his back, and her bow and arrows on his shoulder. He hugged her limp body... 'Please live...Kagome, Please live.'  
Miroku stoped walking and turned around; truly not knowing what was wrong, or what to think, Miroku asked in surprise,"Inyasha?! What wrong?!"  
" I let her down..." Inuyasha said drifting off into his own world.  
"I let her down too..." Miroku said as he looked at Sango; then drifted off into images of that past day, everything peaceful, happy and quiet. Miroku shrugged off the images. 'We need help' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha, still in his own world, got up and started to walk. He looked at Kagome's pain-struck and uneasy face. Miroku put Sango down and adjusted her bomarang to a comfortable place on his back and put his staff [that is what i'm gonna call it from now on...instead of staff thing] between his back and the bomarang; and fallowed Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha only stoped to put his dog ears on Kagome's chest to make sure she was breathing. Miroku kept an eye on Sango, and made sure she was breathing and had a pulse.  
"Where to now?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, almost certain of the answer.  
"Kiada's house." Inuyasha said.  
"We should be able to get her advice..." Miroku said.  
"Why did the old hag need both Kirara and Shippo, we need them." Inuyasha said out of frustration.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
sooooooo there you are my next chappy....  
  
Inuyasha: man this scene is hard to ack out  
  
Miroku: yeah, i have to carry sango's wepon  
  
Sango: I have to carried by a perverted monk that drpped me!!  
  
Miroku: sorry bout that...(--')  
  
Kagome: I love it! ' i love when inuyasha carries me...oh, no i blushed.....'  
  
Me: Give me a break...  
  
Shippo: I had ssssssuuuuuuccccccccchhhhhh a bbbbbiiiiigggg part i was in it a whole 5 sec...gggggggrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Kirara: transforms and growls saying me too  
  
Me: so kill me  
  
Kirara starts to walk towards me with a weird look...  
  
Me: I ment it sarcastically...Can't you take a joke?!  
  
transforms back to normal  
  
Everybody but me laughing  
  
Me: sure pick on the new author...  
  
Kiada: O you're fine...just keep writing  
  
Everybody: Review please!!  
  
Me: my next chappy is.....dun..dun..dun...........REJECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Rejection

So you guys want another chapter?! Well, here it is! This chap. is for you KAGOME LOVER 2009!! You waited forever for it...now you have it! Thanks for all the reviews...(at least for the first chapter)(except Ringseeker you're awsome you reviewed both!!)  
  
Any guesses to what Kagome and Sango have?? Well, read and find out!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!! You guys don't have to throw it in my face!!--'  
  
Remember: [ ]=my stupid, annoying, interrupting pop ups ... please don't mind...  
  
CHAPTER 3: Rejection  
  
"Kiade? Shippo? Kirara? Are you there?" Miroku asked solomly.  
  
"Son of a bitch, what in the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice as he started to look at Kagome and saw how she was in so much pain. She was trying so hard to stay awake; she wasn't used to this strange illness, her body just wasn't prepared.  
  
"Sorry... Inuyasha it's locked... and they're surely not home."[yeah, I know, they probably didn't have locks back then...but it's my story...] Miroku said with a hint of saddness in his voice. "We better ask some of the villagers..." He began, but then was interrupted by a small boy's voice.  
  
"Excuse me?! Excuse me?!" The small boy said as the young monk looked down to see who was there. "Are they sick...my mother might be able to help?!" The friendly boy's voice said with a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you...could you bring her to us?" Miroku said with an exhaused but thankful look.  
  
"Sure..." The small boy said as he ran to get to his mother.  
  
"Please hurry!" Inuyasha blurted out as the boy was running.  
  
"Hello?! What's wrong? You look exhaused..." A young, beautiful woman said with a boy holding her hand. "I'm Kiade's apprentice, I'm not as good as her for I'm still in training, but I can tell the illness." She had a little gleam in her eye and a soft smile.  
  
"We're not positive what they have." Miroku said looking at the ground, past Sango. 'Damn I wish I knew what they had and could help.'  
  
'Not positive...more like no clue!' Inuyasha thought as the woman looked him over with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh my these girls look horrible! What happened?! How long have they been ill?" the woman said worried.  
  
" We were comming here when we noticed it... ummm... about an hour, hour and a half."[They weren't far from the village.] Miroku said as they laid the girls down gentily into the grass making sure they were shadded by a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as he set her down. Sango had fallen asleep into Miroku's arms only minutes before they reached the village.  
  
"It's ok you are always safe...ok?" Inuyasha said trying to smile for her but was to worried.  
  
"K." Kagome said with a gentle smile.  
  
As soon as Miroku and Inuyasha set them down and took a step back she started checking them over. She started with Ka gome's pulse, then went to Sango's; she took turns checking them over. The farther she went into thier check up, the deeper in thought she got. Kagome would try to talk but would be interrupted by the apprentice. Inuyasha kept getting madder ever time the apprentice would do that because Kagome had this frustrated look and she wanted to talk to him.Miroku would look at Sango and make sure that nothing was bothering her when she awoke; he was thankful to the woman working carefully as to not wake her up.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?!"Inuyasha said finally annoyed as he galked at her with suspicous eyes.

"Shut up!" Miroku said as he studied how the woman checked over Sango and Kagome; not taking his eyes off the three girls.  
  
Suddenly her eyes became dark with a frightened look on her face. "Go back to the house, son." Her voice was stern and merciless unlike the dull happy tone before. The boy just looked at her, nodded, turned from his observing position, and walked to his house.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha said, "I demand to know! What do they have!"  
  
"I nor anyone else in this village can be of any assistence,please just go away!" She said with a cold deadly glare as she stood up.  
  
"WAIT WHAT DO THEY HAVE!!" Miroku screamed not knowing what to suspect. [The only time he would yell at a girl] When he said that Sango jumped awake, sitting up straight.  
  
"Ye-Yellow Fever! You are not welcome here...GO!! NOW!!"  
  
Miroku stood there in shock, "Yellow Fever," he wispered to himself.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagome started to sobb, while Sango's face flushed into a paler white. They knew of this sickness and many have died from it.  
  
'I've herd of that there is not a very good chance that people live through it- But, Kagome...Why?!' Inuyasha thought in worry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Everyboby backs away from Kagome and Sango  
  
Kagome and Sango: What?!--  
  
Inuyasha: Man I'm glad I don't have Yellow Fever...  
  
Miroku: What's Yellow Fever?!  
  
a.m.=h.f.:--' You'll find out...  
  
Kiade's apprentice: Please review!!  
  
Boy: Next chappy Yellow Rin!!


	4. Yellow Rin

Hi all!! thanks for all the reviews!! This is to all the reviewers:: YOU ROCK!! This chappy goes out to TOUKIJIN USER!! Onto the next chappy...  
  
DiScLaImEr:::::don't rub it in more... I don't own InuYasha ...::::

[ ]= author's dumb annoying pop ups!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: _Yellow Rin_**  
  
Sesshomaru waited sitting patiently for Rin to wake up. He had gotten news that Naraku had just killed Jaken.[sorry... I find him quite annoying] He stared blankly at the place were the tenseiga lay there just two days ago. He felt a sudden jurk, that made him feel uneasy (the kind of jurk that you get when something's wrong and you just scenced it; you knew exactly what it was and you were almost scared.) He tried to shrug it off but it was no use. His sword, made from his father's fang just for him, was stolen; he just remembered how he tossed it away and how he found it useless, yet it saved him countless times. He felt weird not being able to talk to Janken, his faithful servent... but wait, something else was wrong. He smelled sickness, he herd silence, he saw the stillness, he felt uncomfortable and the uncertainty; but what made him convinced of what he thought was the air, thin and crisp- almost like it was choking him. He tasted nothing like the fresh air in the days past, but deadly illness.  
  
He started to turn his head towards Rin as he began to get up and walk slowly and calmly to her. It was now day-break and she usually is up at the same time Sesshomaru wakes up. He went over to her bed that was actually his but she looked tired and scared so he let her sleep in his bed while he kept watch over her all night.  
  
"Rin," he said softly, "time to get up; you said you'd help me with the chores today, re..." He let himself drift off. Her face was pale and almost completely white. She did not move, only her chest would move very slightly up and very slightly down. The smell of sickness got stronger and that made Sesshomaru's eyes water.  
  
"Yellow Fever," he muttered angrily. He began to get anxious but then fought it off. When he finally calmed himself down, he grabbed his other sword-the toukijin and walked back over to Rin. He untucked one of her arms from under the blanket. He started to get into posititon to cut her fragile pale wrist.  
  
"Sessy?!" Rin gasped out the word so she could barely hear herself but Sesshomaru could hear it perfectly. The word rang in his ears and repeated in his heart and in his mind. 'I CAN'T DO THIS!' he thought. He dropped the sword- it taking a deep cut in his right foot as it fell. A thick red substence started to pour from his foot.  
  
Rin's eyes started to close slowly. "Rin, it's okay. I...won't... hurt... you..." Sesshomaru choked on the words.  
  
"I'm sorry, please," She gasped.  
  
"Shhh- be silent; do not fear, I wll always protect you."  
  
Rin's eyes slamed tight. 'Now! Now!' He thought. "This won't hurt; you'll feel better," Sesshomaru said solomly.  
  
"Kay," She wispered windly. He picked up the toukijin sword and cut her wrist just enough to send blood pouring. Blood poured out of her fragile wrist; he saw tears in her eyes as she looked up at him standing with the bloody sword. She then glanced at the stinging slit in her delicate skin and slammed her eyes tight not wanting to see it.  
  
Rin felt light-headed and dozed off to sleep. "Sessy..." she said before being totally overcome by sleep. Sesshomaru immediently dropped the sword [it didn't hit his foot again], picked up Rin and cradled her in his arms. He was now sitting; he was covered in Rin's blood. Her blood drenched the bed and seeped onto the floor mixing with Sesshomaru's blood.Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the deadly scent of both his and her blood. He was truthfully overwelmed by everything for the first time. He closed his eyes, sighed, "Good luck, Rin," Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry; it's up to you, it's your will. You can make it..." knowing she didn't hear him, he hugged her tighter and scooted up against the wall.  
  
His clothes are now totally red. He is undergoing the test of death for his friend and in doing that he is in a state of depression.  
  
"The worst is almost over," he felt her mucles tense up, and saw her eyes open slightly and just as quick go shut- woken by the pain. Sesshomaru looked at her then turned his glance out into the distance, "Help! Help me please..." He muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru: What are you making me an emotional mess for?!  
  
ma=fh(me): Umm...ask Rin.  
  
Rin: WHAT?! I didn't say anything...Hey you cut me!!! So.. you're gonna try and kill me after saving my life?!gives death stare  
  
ma=hf: Who said he was tryin to kill you?  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin: What?!  
  
ma=hf: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stay tune and find out...  
  
Rin: please review!! Even though it took her forever to update...(Puts on a sweet face)  
  
Sesshomaru: Ggggggrrrrrr yeah review...(mumbles something under his breath.)  
  
mangaanime=huge fan: Until next time..Thanks!! byebyes!

P.S. Next chappy..."The Caring of Unworthy Love"


	5. The Caring of Unworthy Love

Inuyasha: Hello?  
  
Miroku: Any one at the computer?  
  
Kagome: I wanna hear the next chapter already!  
  
Sango: It's taken you how long to update?!  
  
Me: WHAT?!  
  
Sango and Kagome: backs away  
  
Inuyasha: What are you yelling at us for?  
  
Me: Well give me some peace!  
  
Miroku: What's wrong?!  
  
Inuyasha: More like R.I.P.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?  
  
Kagome: That was mean!  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he he I got it done my 10th chappy!!  
  
Sango: Don't you need to type them?  
  
Me Uuuuhhhhh nnnnnooooo well, maybe ...  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome: glares at with fire in eyes  
  
Me: YES I DO YA HAPPY?! YA GOTTA RUIN EVERY HAPPY MOMENT!!  
  
Miroku: Well, do you have chapter five typed?  
  
Me: Gets an evil smirk Why, yes I do!  
  
Kagome and Sango: Start to back away slowly.  
  
Me: Kagome-Chan, Sango-Chan? You're not the ones who should be backing away.  
  
Sango and Kagome: Stop and smirk at Miroku and Inuyasha HA! IT'S PAY BACK TIME!!(both say at the same exact time.)  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: look at each other than at me with a confused look Huh?(All they say)  
  
Me: I'm sorry I love you guys but this makes my story more dramatic. Sorry a million times!!!!!  
  
Sango: Want popcorn, Kagome-Chan?  
  
Kagome: Sure would!  
  
Inuyasha: grabs the story and starts to read it out loud while Kagome and Sango are eating pop corn.  
  
Miroku: sits down listening  
  
Me: You'll have fun acting this one out!! On with my story!!!!  
  
Sango ands Kagome: ...  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry you're missing something...  
  
Miroku: DISCLAIMER?! Hello are you out of it today.  
  
Me: grumbles I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Sango: You Don't own me!!  
  
Me: sigh Inuyasha includes you too.  
  
Miroku: That's good. whew.  
  
Kagome : I OWN MYSELF!!!  
  
Me: That's nice.  
  
On with the story....  
  
This Chappy Is Dedicated Toooooooooooooo:: ahem ::....**KAGOME-LUVER- 09**!!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Chapter 5: The Caring of Unworthy Love**_  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Miroku yelled in surprise.  
  
"I...I can't take it anymore!" Inuyasha blurted out as he feel to his knees, chocking on is words. "Every breath I take I wish that she would be healthy and awake!" [he he he I can rhyme too can't you see?] He said almost in denial.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself! Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I...I," Inuyasha muttered as he looked to the ground embarrassed at his outburst. 'What the heck was I thinking, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!' then he was overwhelmed [ok so I use overwhelmed a lot in this story so what about it?] by a thought that he tried so hard to forget. It was how Kagome looked the few moments before she was taken by the Yellow Fever for good [don't worry it's just for right now ] ... In his arms... She was so pale, her eyes a gentle gleam than all of the sudden closed, her voice shaky then not heard, and all of her silence fill his heart. Then the flash turned to her starting to fall and he catching her. 'It's my fault I did this to her.'  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a worried Miroku shacking him, "Not you too... What in the hell...You better not be joking!?"  
  
"Wha..? No, No, sorry..." Inuyasha said looking up to his friend standing beside him. Miroku took his hand off of Inuyasha's shoulder as soon as he said that.  
"You, umm... Did you get water from... umm... the river?" Miroku asked with a look that said 'Start a stupid topic...'  
  
"Yeah you went with me!" Inuyasha said not recognizing Miroku's look. "What the hell are you trying to pull, do you want to make me delusional?"  
  
"No, I...I..." His comeback was interrupted by Inuyasha' s shrill voice.  
  
"You asshole, you think you're the boss around here? Well here's a clue bug the hell off!"  
  
"Well while you were in Kikyou land... I was actually trying to think of a cure them!" Miroku said in a sort of calm/annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh don't even try to say that! You had that gleam in your eye!"  
  
"What gleam?!" Miroku's face was serious and very, very upset; his face was never once like this before well not that Inuyasha saw. He was yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That gleam that you were grouping a million girls, feh, in your dreams lover boy, You can't even get a girl to stay with you!"  
  
"What the hell did you get that from?!"  
  
Inuyasha was never more serious or more confused as he was then. They exchanged looks of hatred. [By now the beautiful sunset went into deadly night.] Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, which glimmered in the moon's light, and glared at Miroku. Miroku unraveled all but one loop of his beads around his forearm/wrist.  
  
"Wind..."They both said at the exact same time. [Man if Kagome and Sango don't wake up through this then.... Geez]  
  
"Inuyasha..." Came a small, meek voice, "sit boy!" Kagome said finally waking up. But overwhelmed [I know I know Geez] by pain fell back into Yellow Fever's grasp. Sango's weapon, a Hairaikotsu, was behind Miroku leaning on a sakura tree; it was in such of a weird position that if you hit the top tip of it that it would send it flying. There was a rock in front of Inuyasha about two feet away from his feet. When he fell he had no time to move his sword so as he fell the giant rock was shattered into medium sized rocks. Two pieces of the rock that were a fair size bigger than the rest it hit Sango's hairaikotsu. The hairaikotsu launched into the rocks and hit Miroku in the back. Miroku tried to dodge it but in doing so was his downfall. Both of the men were on the ground in pain. [Boy, I hope that made sense]  
  
Miroku stammered up to his feet after a couple of minutes; his back of his clothes slowly but surely were turning redder by the second.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha... Are...are...you ok?" He said stumbling to Inuyasha. He chocked on his words as his blood trickled down his back from the cut on his shoulders; he winced in pain.  
  
" Inuyasha made out one word, "Yeah..." He chocked on blood as it trickled down his lip. [ ok I know he couldn't chock on his blood form his lip but I think you get the picture; if you don't tell me in a review...]  
  
[A./N. IMPORTANT!! ookkk you think I'm nuts for this creative part of my story...I tried to make it seem real. How did Inuyasha get hurt?? Well?? Ok, give up? Answer: When the Tetsusaiga hit the rock it flipped towards Inuyasha; he fell so fast that the Tetsusaiga couldn't change to its simple form. It cut into his stomach sending blood poring. ... Just wanted to clear that up... whew imagination is hard to expain..lol]  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were closed not daring to open and see the horror that fill the air that smell that he hated. { Well not in his full demon form but that's not the point...] He stumbled up to his knees opening his eyes slowly not wanting to know what just happened. When he finally got a hold of himself he crawled over to Kagome and Miroku walked (at least tried to) over to Sango.  
  
"Good at least they're all right..." they sat there for what seemed to be a long time. Because they were weakened by the long journey to find a safe place for them to sleep and stay for a while Inuyasha passed out from the loss of blood and probably exhaustion took a big factor in it too. Miroku fell from his kneeling position by Sango to the ground; unable to move, paralyzed from pain.  
  
As the girls slept soundly on their places in the grass the aroma of blood filled the air. Everything was sound and quiet.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango: blinks (dead silence)  
  
- 20 minutes later-  
  
Inuyasha: That was farfetched... Like That would ever happen...  
  
Miroku: Yeah I agree...  
  
Kagome: Ha, Sure it could.  
  
Sango: Wanna see we have to act out the scene anyways. he. he.  
  
Kagome: Sounds good to me!  
  
Inuyasha: No way, not a chance.  
  
Miroku: No thank you, I actually agree with Inuyasha...  
  
All: Please Review!!  
  
P.S. Sorry I really do love Inuyasha and Miroku but more dramatic is better!! Uhhh... I think.


End file.
